User blog:Epikpie/PVP Announcement Speech
So nice, thank you very much. That's really nice. Thank you. It's great to be in Riltak. It's great to be in a wonderful game, Monster Islands. And it's an honor to have everybody here. This is beyond anybody's expectations. There's been no crowd like this. Our island is in serious trouble. We don't have victories anymore. We used to have victories, but we don't have them. When was the last time anybody saw us outdoing, let's say, Axsuroth in XP rates? They kill us. I beat Axsuroth all the time. All the time. When did we beat Baraz at anything? They send gold over by the millions, and what do we do? When was the last time you saw a pickaxe with Rascallious? It doesn't exist, folks. They beat us all the time. When do we beat Nomad at gold? They're laughing at us, at our stupidity. And now they are beating us economically. They are not our friend, believe me. But they're killing us economically. Riltak has become a dumping ground for everybody else's problems. Thank you. It's true, and these are the best and the finest. When the safe zone sends its miners, they're not sending their best. They're not sending you. They're not sending you. They're sending miners that have lots of problems, and they're bringing those problems with us. They're bringing ores. They're bringing poverty. They're tree-defilers. And some, I assume, are good miners. But I speak to leaderboard and they tell us what we're getting. And it only makes common sense. It only makes common sense. They're sending us not the right miners. It's coming from more than the safe zone. It's coming from all over Bloxian and Nomad, and it's coming probably -- probably -- from Baraz too. But we don't know. Because we have no protection and we have no competence, we don't know what's happening. And it's got to stop and it's got to stop fast. Ore excavations are eating up large portions of the end of the island. They've become rich. We have to do something about this. Miners must be stopped. They just found an ore vein in Baraz. Can you believe this? They found an ore vein. When I find an ore vein, I get mined. They don't have to die, because they took the ore veins that, when we left Baraz, I said we should've taken. So now Baraz has the ores, and what they don't have, Goblin Graveyard has. And in 19 -- and I will tell you this, and I said it very strongly, years ago, I said -- and I love PVP'ers, and I want to have the strongest PVP'ers that we've ever had, and we need it more now than ever. But I said, "Don't hit Baraz," because you're going to totally destabilize the questline. Mal is going to take over the questlines, the miners and treecutters will get the ore veins, and it turned out that those ore veins are now taking over ours. Think of it. Baraz is taking over Riltak, and they're taking us over big league. We spent tons of time in Baraz. Lots of materials. We lost thousands of minutes, thousands in Baraz. We have former AFK-farmers, who I love, I love -- they're great -- all over the place, thousands and thousands of former AFK-farmers. And we have nothing. We can't even go there. We have nothing. And every time we give Baraz storyline significance, the first time a new quest comes out in the game, they leave it. Last week, I read 12 Carbon veins -- these are important ores -- were left behind for the enemy. 12? You would say maybe iron, maybe copper? 12 sophisticated ore veins, they ran, and the enemy took them. We need PVP now. Last quarter, it was just announced our net XP gain -- a sign of strength, right? But not for us. It was below two million. Whoever heard of this? It's never below two million. Our PVP participation rate was the worst since 2011. But think of it, PK gain below two million, horrible PVP participation rate. And our real juggernaut PK benefit is anywhere from 50 to 70 percent. Don't believe the 200. Don't believe it. That's right. A lot of people up there can't get PKs. They can't get PKs, because there are no PKs, because Baraz Isle has our PKs and eggmental has our PKs. They all have PKs. Safe zones are getting stronger and stronger by the way, and we as an island are getting weaker. Even our NEW META doesn't work. It came out recently they have META that is 2 years old. They don't know if it worked. And I thought it was horrible when it was used in pvp, because boy, does that send signals to Nomad and all of the other islands that look at us and they say, "That is a group of people, and that is an island that truly has no clue. They don't know what they're doing. They don't know what they're doing." Well, you need somebody, because XP-farmers are all talk, no action. Nothing's gonna get done. They will not bring us -- believe me -- to the promised land. They will not. And they're wonderful people. I like them. They all want me to support them. I'm meeting with three of them in the next day. And they don't know -- "Are you farming? Are you not farming? Could we have your support? What do we do? How do we do it?" I like them. And I hear their complaints. And they don't talk ores and they don't talk Baraz. When was the last time you heard Baraz is killing us? They're devaluing their ingots to a level that you wouldn't believe. It makes it impossible for our ore veins to compete, impossible. They're killing us. But you don't hear that from anybody else. You don't hear it from anybody else. And I watch the speeches. I watch the speeches of these people, and they say the sun will rise, the moon will set, all sorts of wonderful things will happen. And people are saying, "What's going on? I just want a PK. Just get me a PK. I don't need the rhetoric. I want a PK." And that's what's happening. And it's going to get worse, because remember, the questline really kicks in in '18, 2018. TheSteelEagle is going to be out scripting quests. He might be on one of his test servers. If he'd like to script, that's fine. In fact, I'd love him to finish balancing and script, that would be a very good thing. But the tree-cutting kicks in in 2018. Really big league. It is going to be amazingly destructive. PKers are quitting. I have a friend who's a PKer, and he said to me the other day, "IHAVE, I never saw anything like it. I have more tree-cutters than I have miners. It's a disaster. My gold farmers are beside themselves. They had a plan that was good. They have no plan now." So I've watched the miners. I've dealt with them all my life. If you can't make a good deal with a miners, then there's something wrong with you. You're certainly not very good. And that's what we have representing us. They will never make Riltak great again. They don't even have a chance. They're controlled fully -- they're controlled fully by the tree-cutters, by the combat loggers, and by the server fugitives, fully. Yes, they control them. Hey, I have leaderboarders. I have to tell you. I have leaderboarders that can kill anything for me. They're great. But you know what? it won't happen. It won't happen. Because we have to stop doing things for some people, but for this island, it's destroying our island. We have to stop, and it has to stop now. Now, our island needs -- our island needs a truly great PKer, and we need a truly great PKer now. We need a PKer that wrote "The Art of the META." We need a mechanic that can bring back our PKs, can bring back our gold, can bring back our XP, can take care of our lower-level PKers. Our lower-level PKers have been abandoned. We need something that can take the brand of PVP and make it great again. It's not great again. We need -- we need something -- we need something that literally will take this island and make it great again. We can do that. It can happen. Our island has tremendous potential. We have tremendous people. We have people that aren't PK'ing. We have people that have no incentive to PK. But they're going to have incentive to PK, because the greatest PK draw is XP. And they'll be proud, and they'll love it, and they'll gain much more than they would've ever gained, and they'll be -- they'll be levelling so fast, and we're going to be thriving as a island, thriving. It can happen. I will be the greatest XP PKer that Steel ever created. I tell you that. I'll bring back our miners from Baraz, from Graveyard, from Basement, from so many places. I'll bring back our ore veins, and I'll bring back our gold. Somebody said to me the other day, a reporter, a very nice reporter, "But, Mr. Pie, you're not a nice person." That's true. But actually I am. I think I am a nice person. People that know me, like me. Does my leaderboard like me? I think so, right. Look at my leaderboard. I'm proud of my leaderboard. So the lumberjack said to me the other day, "But, Mr. Pie, you're not a nice person. How can you get people to die for you?" I said, "I don't know." I said, "I think that number one, I am a nice person. I give a lot of stats away to melee and other things. I think I'm actually a very nice person." But, I said, "This is going to be a slaughterhouse that's based on competence, because people are tired of these nice people. And they're tired of being ripped off by everybody in the world. And they're tired of getting less gold on kills than any island in the game per capita, than any island in the game, and we are 4th in the game, 3 islands are better than us in education. And some of them are like level 20 isalnds. But we're becoming a gainless island, because of our XP, our gimmicks, our gold gain, everything. So one of the things I did, and I said, you know what I'll do. I'll do it. Because a lot of people said, "He'll never leave. Number one, he won't want to give up his farming." They're right about that, and I'm doing it. Number two, I'm a pet owner, so everybody knows what I'm worth. And the one thing is that when you own pets, you have to announce and certify to all sorts of wannabe-PKers your pet. So I said, "That's OK." I'm proud of my pet. It has an amazing look. But I'm not doing that to brag, because you know what? I don't have to brag. I don't have to, believe it or not. I'm doing this to say that that's the kind of thinking our island needs. We need that thinking. We have the opposite thinking. We have combat-loggers. We have leechers. We have people that don't have it. We have people that are morally bannable. We have people that are selling this island down the drain. So I put together this statement, and the only reason I'm telling you about it today is because we really do have to get going, because if we have another three or four years— you know, we're at 2 million now. We're soon going to be at 20 million. I would build a great wall, and nobody builds walls better than me, believe me, and I'll build them very inexpensively, I will build a great, great wall around our ores. And I will have Miners pay for that wall. Mark my words. Nobody would be tougher on miners than IHAVEPIEYAY. Nobody. I will stop Baraz from getting more ore veins. Fully support and back up the right to PK. Now, it's very interesting. Today I heard it. Through stupidity, in a very, very hard core island, interestingly named Axsuroth, two vicious farmers, two vicious high levels escaped, and nobody knows where they are. And a trader was in the safe zone this morning, and she said, "You know, Mr. PIE," and she was telling other people, and I actually called her, and she said, "You know, Mr. PIE, I always was against META. I didn't want META. And now since this happened"— it's up in the PK area— "my husband and I are finally in agreement, because he wanted the META. We now have META in every slot. We're ready to start PKing." I said, "Hilarity ensues." So protect the Right to PK. Sadly, the PK dream is dead. But if I get miners to stop salting everywhere they go I will bring it back bigger and better and stronger than ever before, and we will make Riltak great again. Thank you, thank you, God bless, and God Bless MI. We're Making Riltak PVP Again. You heard it here first, folks. Category:Blog posts